Deep Connection
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: Goku was Vegeta's angel but since Goku was dead he couldn't do much now he is alive and will protect vegeta with his life goku is older than Vegeta hopefully the rest will make seance rated M for sexual references and bad language must be 18 or over enjoy
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to write another story I had this in my head and I hope it works out as I hope so enjoy and if you under 18 DO NOT READ I write only yaois for those who have read my story

This story takes place on planet Vegeta

Vegeta is 9 and goku is 16

Vegeta was training with Nappa of coarse he was going a little easy on him, he was strong but he was only 9.

King Vegeta entered Vegeta stopped and bowed "father" "come with me Vegeta I have something for you" Vegeta fallowed his father out of the training facility

"Vegeta, this is Kakarott" the King introduced

"Prince Vegeta" Kakarott bowed

"Where did he come from?" Vegeta asked

"Earth"

"Is he a sayian?"

"Yes he is a full blood"

"I've been waiting to see you again Vegeta" Goku said grinning

"I know you from somewhere?" Vegeta said awkward silence "Kakarott?" Vegeta walked up to him and hugged him goku hugged back

"You're the man from my dreams?" Vegeta asked

"Yes Vegeta its me" Goku said picking him up

"But how are you here?" "I was dead; when you saw me in your dreams I was your guardian angel"

"You dreamt about him" the king looked at both of them

"He was my angel he protected me, from Freaza" Vegeta said cuddling into goku as much as he could he was so warm, Vegeta finally felt protected

"Kakarott come with me, Vegeta can I steal him for a bit" no answer he was sleeping

"You are a super aren't you" King Vegeta asked

"Yes, I am" Goku said

"You will take care of him" "I have been sire"

"Good you will be his mate- to- be" King Vegeta was stern guessing Goku wouldn't care

"I planed on it" Goku replied gripping Vegeta tighter

"Good now go put him to bed" the king walked away as goku walked to Vegeta's room, sitting on the bed trying to lay him down but he was clinging to him so Goku just laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning Vegeta awoke looking around noticing he was still being held by goku

He touched his face and he didn't vanish he was actually there

"Good morning, my prince"

"I'm so happy you're here, Kakarott now you can train me right?" Vegeta jumped up sitting on Goku

"Yes Geta when ever you're ready"

"I'm going to go take a shower k" Vegeta jumped off of goku and ran into the shower

"Today is going to be a long day" goku sighed and got changed

The day consist of training and eating in between sessions Vegeta was being pushed a lot harder than Nappa has ever pushed him, so he was getting tired faster he felt stronger after one day. He asked Goku if he was a super sayian and showed him now Vegeta had a new goal.

"You're not going to learn it in a day Geta" Goku dodged a kick

"I know but ill get there just like you" Vegeta trough a punch only to be thrown against the wall

"Shit, sorry Geta" he picked him up "are you ok"

"That hurt how did you get behind me?" Vegeta rubbed his knee a Goku kissed it "years of practice, ill teach you" Goku said holding him close as Nappa came in along with Raditz.

"Kakarott the king would like to see you and the prince" Nappa said turning and leaving Raditz fallowed behind.

"Oh ok" Goku walked still holding Vegeta "Yes my King?".

"Lord Freaza is here, he is taking all of you aboard his ship" King Vegeta explained.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT…" Goku cut him off "be good Vegeta, I'm here with you" goku soothed him looking deadly at the lizard Vegeta had been with this monster before when goku wasn't around to kick his ass.

Vegeta dug his head into Goku's neck so he didn't have to look at the thing.

"Who is this?" Freaza asked looking at goku.

"This is Kakarott, and you going to have to take him to" king Vegeta looked at Goku who wasn't paying no mind to the lizard.

"Whatever take them to the ship show them where they are staying" Freaza demanded one of his minions.

As they boarded the ship goku demanded a room with Vegeta witch he got Nappa and Raditz where next to each other down the hall a bit goku walked into the room sitting on the bed and Vegeta got off him and went to the window watching his planet get smaller and smaller.

"Kakarott I don't like it here, I want to go home" Vegeta said starting to cry and running back to Goku.

"I know Geta I don't want to be here either but I'm with you, I swear nothing bad will happen to you" Goku hugged him.

"Lord Freaza wants a word with Kakarott" a minion shouted.

"Stay here ok" Goku said standing with Vegeta still holding on to him.

"No I'm going with you" Vegeta said his arms where around goku's strong neck " Geta if you come with me he is going to realize how much you mean to me, he will use it against me if anything happens, ill be right back I promise" Goku said placing him on the bed.

"Don't be long" Vegeta said watching Goku leave smiling back at him as he shut the door "Raditz make sure nothing happens to him for me" Goku asked his brother walking down the hall to Freaza's room.

"You asked for me Lord Freaza" Goku bowed being polite knowing his power level was just below Freaza's.

"Worthless monkey, at least you know how to address your higher up's" he said his voice was almost girlish and evil as he circled Goku looking him up and down stopping in front of him.

"King Vegeta sure does pick'um go look out that window" Freaza pointed at Vegeta- sai as Goku did he saw it explode

"What the hell? You ass hole" Goku turned being shoved against the wall.

"You better behave ape, you don't know what I can do to you" Freaza said letting him go "leave" Goku did without another word _"oh just wait lizard"_ .

Goku reentered the room Vegeta jumped and clung to him "what took you so long?" Vegeta gave him a mad look witch Goku though was to cute.

"Sorry Geta I didn't mean to" Goku said kissing his forehead "take a bath with me" Vegeta said pulling on him "ok ok you need one" "so do you" Goku took him into the bath as he sat between his legs.

"Kakarott when can I be your mate" Vegeta asked rubbing soap on his body admiring how muscular he was.

"When you're my age" goku said shampooing Vegeta's hair.

"But that's like…7 years from now" Vegeta pouted.

"It won't seem that long sayian age fast until there 18" Goku said as Vegeta dunked his head into the water.

"Oh good cause I didn't want to wait that long" Vegeta said getting out and drying off as they fell asleep.

Well there will be more but only if you guys review so please do so

have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ

18 or older

Enjoy!

Goku was awake before Vegeta making breakfast for the both of them "Kakarott oh I found you" Vegeta rushed over to him looking up at him with an angry face

"I'm sorry Geta I didn't go any where I was making breakfast for you" Goku picked him up "oh ok" Geta said going to the table, Goku set down his plate

"Kakarott your presents with lord Freaza…" one was cut off "yes I know" Goku answered he was hoping Vegeta was still asleep "I am coming with you this time," Vegeta demanded.

"Ok just don't get mad" Goku got dressed and set some clean cloths for Vegeta "get dressed" Goku asked putting the plates away picking Vegeta up and walking to Freaza's room.

"you called" Goku said holding Vegeta tighter knowing he was scared of the lizard "so you brought the young prince today" Freaza eyes were cold "he has nothing to do with this you asked for me" Goku's tone was different as Vegeta tightened his arms around Goku's neck .

"I would put him down unless you want him to feel pain to" Freaza threatened "Geta go stand by Raditz I don't want you to get hurt" Goku put him down as he walked over to Raditz and Nappa.

Freaza walked over to Goku getting out a whip Zarbon and Dabora chained him to the wall "Freaza you dick not in front of Vegeta" Goku couldn't even look at him "Nappa what is he doing?" Vegeta asked as Nappa picked him up "just don't watch my prince" Nappa said as screams where soon herd.

"NO" Vegeta screamed trying to get out of Napa's grip "Please prince Vegeta it will be over soon" "I can't let this happen" Vegeta struggled but just couldn't get away soon after Goku's screaming stopped.

Vegeta looked at him jumping out of Nappa's arms and ran over to Goku "Kakarott are you alive?" Vegeta asked touching his leg "ha ha so that's what you are to him he is your mate-to-be" Freaza said stepping on the princes tail as he dropped to the floor "leave him alone Freaza" Goku fought.

"What are you going to do, monkey" Freaza whipped him again Goku didn't answer he wanted to tell him but he wasn't strong enough

"That's what I thought Nappa get him out of my sight, I'm keeping Vegeta till you learn some manners monkey" Freaza grabbed Vegeta tossing him in a cage as Nappa took goku away desperately trying not to listen to the prince's screaming not to.

**4 years later**

Vegeta was now 13 as he was back with Goku after 4 years of not sleeping with him not being in his arms there was nothing Vegeta wouldn't do without Goku they were always together Goku was much stronger know and could easily defeat him.

"We're close to Namick;" Goku said with a smirk "that basted will get what's coming to him, come shower with me" Vegeta said already in the bathroom Goku fallowed stripping Vegeta doing the same.

He still had growing to do, his muscles were coming along nicely at they would kiss and for a first timer Vegeta did a good job, Vegeta loved Goku's lips he would always kiss them Goku didn't mind Vegeta just couldn't wait to be his mate fully.

As they approached Namick Goku, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were all very happy that they would be free. Goku managed to convince Vegeta to stay a good distance away so nothing would happen to him.

As they landed everyone exited the ship Freaza kicked Vegeta forward demanding him something to do at that moment Goku turned super sayian and kicked Freaza as he went flying Goku didn't give him a chance to get up as he sent ki blast and finally ending with a kamehameha.

Freaza wasn't finished as he sent a death ball towards the ground, Goku dodge it ending up behind Freaza hitting him in the head that sent him flying.

Goku readied his finishing attack as Nappa and Raditz saw Zarbon and Dabora heading toward Goku they stopped them, Freaza sat up staring up at goku.

"It was nice knowing you Freaza, SPRIT BOMB" Goku shouted and he trough the ball at Freaza, he tried to stop it as Goku was pushing it towards him Vegeta showed up next to him and pushed to both yelling, as it went so far into the ground the planet was going to explode.

"We need to go" Goku took Vegeta's hand as they rushed to the ship along with Nappa and Raditz.

They got off the planet just in time as Vegeta clung to Goku they kissed as did Nappa and Raditz but fast enough that Goku and Vegeta didn't notice. "I set the coordinates to earth me and Geta are going to be in our room" Goku explained.

"Kakarott please make me yours tonight I can't wait any longer" Vegeta kissed him as Goku laid him down on the bed kissing his neck " now your sure about this Geta" Goku asked "yes I'm positive, I feel really hot" Vegeta said "ok"

Goku kissed down is body both naked in seconds as Vegeta sucked on two of Goku's fingers he slid one slowly into Vegeta anus then two, then three as Goku hit the special spot, Vegeta was going crazy.

"put it in me" Vegeta gasp as Goku moved between his legs getting his dick wet before putting it in as he slowly seethed himself inside letting Vegeta get used to " move Kakarott" Goku did trusting in and out earning a moan each time

"faster…harder" Vegeta was enjoying this way to much as he was reaching his climax Goku was also as he readied to bit down he pulled Vegeta onto his lap as he came the both bit each other drinking some of the blood before pulling away for air as goku kissed him.

"We are mated forever now, nothing will tear us apart" Goku said looking into Vegeta's eyes they were full of happiness as they sat there holding each other they herd strange noises from the other room.

"EW that's nasty" Vegeta said kissing his mark he made "ha I knew it" goku laughed and kissed Vegeta's mark as they went into the shower.

K there is my 3rd chapter I hope it was good please review so I know I'm doing things right TROUGH ME A FREKEN BONE HERE lol jk love ya ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Dragon77 for reviewing

I don't own Dbz

Must be 18 or older

Enjoy!!

** *

Goku and Vegeta took flight surveying their surroundings "well there are people here" Goku noticed "to many if you ask me" Vegeta crossed his arms "we could take over this place easily there just mere humans" Goku smirked at his koi "perfect idea, go get Raditz and Nappa we will destroy this place to show those stupid humans to respect us" Vegeta said as Goku ITed it to the ship and back.

"Raditz and Nappa are having some fun" Goku watched as he held his mate "they cant kill all of them we need some" Vegeta said "its fine love, they will save some in the mean while lets find a place to stay and you can blow up Freaza's ship" Goku said "ok I want to live there" Vegeta pointed "that was fast, k ill tell them not to destroy that building" goku flew down telling Raditz and Nappa the plan.

**10 years later**

Vegeta was now king, Goku built him a wonderful palace Raditz and Nappa did their own thing most the time, they went easy on the earthlings mostly cause Goku's sweet personality. Vegeta didn't care he has a happy life with his lifetime mate Goku and…

"I'm pregnant, Kakarott" Vegeta smiled as he watched Goku's reaction as he expected instant smile

"Oh Vegeta" Goku picked Vegeta up hugging him "this is great, I'm so happy" Goku spun him around "I can tell" Vegeta said hanging on to his neck .

"Kakarott a new threat has arrived he's Freaza's brother, Cooler and he wants to kill you" Nappa informed as he and Goku ran out.

"Vegeta stay here k ill be back" Goku said before running outside

"But…oh fine" Vegeta said sitting down "fuck it I'm going" he said getting up walking outside

looking up he found Goku and cooler going at it but he noticed something different about Goku.

"That bastard is 2nd level super sayian" Vegeta crossed his arms as Goku finished cooler sending him into the sun.

Goku, Nappa and Raditz all landed down Vegeta looked angry "are you ok?" goku asked "your super sayian" Vegeta said "yea you already know that" Goku crossed his arms similar to Vegeta "your 2nd" Vegeta noted looking at his hair witch was a lot more thicker and longer.

"Oh yea is that a bad thing" Goku asked "no its hot" Vegeta walked closer putting his hand on Goku chest "fuck me Kakarott" Vegeta whispered as Goku picked him up walking to there room by the time they closed the door the were naked, Vegeta was on his back Goku licked the make he made sending chills through Vegeta's body. Goku was driving Vegeta to the point of insanity "Kakarott…please" Vegeta meet goku's fingers hitting his prostate every time Goku still in his super form, took some lube out of the drawer wetting himself and Vegeta.

Slowly Goku pushed himself inside Vegeta letting his adjust "Kakarott it's so big, its going to spilt me in half" Vegeta moaned "just relax love, I swear I wont hurt you" Goku said kissing Vegeta as he started moving slow at first quickening his pace earning moans that he has never herd come out of Vegeta.

"Vegeta I'm going to cum" Goku grabbed Vegeta cock stroking it with his trusts "me too AHH" both men screamed Vegeta ached his back coming on his chest and Goku's.

Catching there breath they where interrupted "My king so humans are here to see you" Nappa said leaving "I don't want to" Vegeta snuggled into Goku's neck "ill go with you" Goku said picking him up and toughing on black gi pants with a red slash.

Vegeta was completely dressed Goku stood next to him "King Vegeta our people are starving before you creeps came we were fine why don't you go desolate another planet" "well we like this planet, I admire your guts but they only get you so far, your lucky if my mate wasn't here you would be dead but ill leave it up to him" Vegeta walked over to Goku looking at him he hade a gleam in his eyes that we telling him 'kill him' but he wasn't sure.

Goku walked over to the man standing behind him "so do you think we are all creeps, or were you just directing it towards King Vegeta" Goku asked "…I…um" "I take that as a yes" Goku walked in front of the man "I don't take that lightly" Goku punched him in the stomach making the man fell over. "Leave before I kill you" Goku said walking back to Vegeta "I'll be back" the man ran out of the building.

Goku sat on Vegeta's chair as Vegeta sat on his lap. "Your so sexy when you attack people" Vegeta rubbed Goku chest "and you just sexy period" Goku kissed him.

well I hope you enjoy and I hope more people start reading my stories PLEASE GOD GIVE ME READERS lol jk PLEASE read and review love you all!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DBZ!**

**Be over 18 to read!**

**Enjoy!**

Vegeta was training with Nappa, witch was an easy battle Goku refused since he was a lot stronger and told Vegeta he didn't want to risk hurting him so Goku watched and made sure nothing happened he told Nappa that if he hits him in the stomach he would castrate him.

Vegeta was getting bored, so he trough Nappa to the ground and walked over to Goku sitting on his lap, "I wanna take a shower" Vegeta said as Goku picked him up and brought him to their shower.

As Goku was washing his hair, Vegeta took the opportunity to suck goku off "ah Vegeta" Goku groaned about to cum he picked Vegeta up "you're a naughty boy aren't you" Goku smirked Vegeta loved when he was serious and knew just how to turn him on, "you liked it" Vegeta said biting Goku's mark.

That really got him going since his tail was wet he stuck it in Vegeta "ahh I wanted…the real thing" Vegeta wined "but you like this" Goku said going a bit deeper making Vegeta squeal.

Goku pulled his tail out and inserted his dick "that better love?" Goku asked thrusting inside of him "ye…yess" Vegeta moaned.

They both cam showering off the cum, stepping out of the shower Goku got Vegeta some food he was getting weird cravings, as soon as he was finished eating he fell asleep.

Goku kissed him on the forehead pulling the covers over him he went to the training room for a bit fighting with Raditz, he felt vegeta ki rise and fall, teleporting to him he wasn't in the room he looked in the bathroom, everywhere but no luck Goku pressed to fingers to his forehead looking for Vegeta "ah there you are" Goku teleported to where Vegeta was hearing screams.

Goku blew the wall down seeing three people carrying an unconscious Vegeta, turning super sayian he was in front of one of the men, gabbing Vegeta blasting all of them to nothing. "Ka…Kakarott" Vegeta opened and closed his eyes as a man came up behind Goku hitting him with a bat "ha do you think that's going to hurt me" he said grabbing the man by his thought.

Teleporting back to the palace Goku trough the man on the ground Raditz grabbed him for questioning "who sent you" Goku asked still holding the prince bridal style, feeling the baby's ki.

"Raditz make him talk," Goku commanded as Raditz lightly hit the guy in the gut "I wasn't my idea."

"Bullshit tell me, who's idea was it" Goku pushed feeling Vegeta wake up looking down at him he set Vegeta in his throne walking down towards the guy lifting his chin "if you don't tell me I will make you wish for a quick death" Goku promised hitting him in the gut again as he coughed up blood.

"I don't know who he is, he has orange hair and is really stupid, and dances around like an idiot," the man described "what does he want with Vegeta" Goku asked "to see him dead," Goku laughed "well you can tell you little orange haired friend that he doesn't plan on dying." Goku gave Raditz a look that said '_kick his ass' _as Raditz and Nappa laid him out.

"are you ok my love" Goku said running up to him picking him up bringing them to the room "just tired" Vegeta yawned as Goku laid down with him "sleep I wont leave" Goku said turning on the TV.

**3 or so many hours later**

Vegeta woke up, gabbing his stomach "Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked "its time, Kakarott" Vegeta cried as Goku panicked "Vegeta I...what do we do" Goku asked "get Raditz we need towels" Goku called for Raditz as him and Nappa came "Raditz I need towels Nappa keep an eye out" Goku said as Vegeta laid down.

"Shit Kakarott we have a problem" Nappa slammed the door "what is it?" Goku asked soothing Vegeta "I don't now he looks familiar" Nappa said "mother fucker" Goku kissed Vegeta walking to the door and out into the hall "who are you and what do you want" Goku questioned looking at the guy "you don't remember?"

Goku looked him over he didn't like this guy already "listen I'm going to kill you here and now I don't care who you are" Goku leveled up to super sayian "stupid monkey," meta cooler laughed attacking Goku as he dodged his punch and trough another.

As the battle that was now taking place out side raged on Raditz was taking care of Vegeta "its almost there Prince Vegeta" Raditz said feeding him his energy "Nappa go take over for Kakarott I need him" Vegeta demanded as Nappa went to Goku.

Goku was getting the spirit bomb ready as Nappa attacked Cooler so he could get it faster Nappa moved out of the way of the ball as goku flung it at Cooler, he felt for his ki and couldn't feel anything "Vegeta needs you now" Nappa said flying back with Goku.

Goku rushed to Vegeta's side giving him energy "thank you" Vegeta said ignoring the gash in his belly as Raditz finally had the baby out Goku gave Vegeta a sensu bean healing faster than he would without it.

Raditz handed Vegeta his baby "it's a girl" he said as him and Nappa left "wow a girl, what do you wanna name it?" Goku asked rubbing her head softly "bulla" Vegeta said looking at Goku as they kissed.

Well there's my 4th chapter hope you like it. please Review if you read I need inspiration

Have a nice day! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Well thanks for review people NOT but doesn't matter here is more

I don't own

Enjoy!

**5 years later **

Bulla now five was beating the shit out of Nappa. Her daddy was pregnant again she was hoping for a boy "dad come fight with me" Bulla tugged on goku's gi "rest for a little bit sweetie are you hungry?" Goku picked her up.

"Yea" She smiled "ok then let's get you food daddy's hungry too" Goku walked to the kitchen goku had explained the situation of daddy and daddy to Bulla she excepted it since she loved her daddy's very much. "where is daddy?" Bulla asked sitting on the counter.

"right here" Vegeta walked in and sat down as goku was making Mac and Cheese Bulla jumped of the counter and onto Vegeta's lap "I almost killed Nappa daddy" bulla smiled "oh did you to bad you didn't" Vegeta whispered as Nappa and Raditz walked in.

"your little brat almost killed me" Nappa whined sitting on the side of Vegeta "she's only five Nappa that's pathetic," Vegeta argued as Raditz walked up to Goku "how are things going?" Raditz asked watching his bother stir the macaroni "it's a boy he's more aggressive than he was with bulla and more than he already is" Goku smiled at his brother.

"But he loves you; he came to me the other night" Raditz said looking back at him "oh really, what for?" Goku wondered "he just wanted to talk he said he didn't know how you put up with him and Bulla, saying they were both are being a pain in the ass" Raditz laughed a bit.

"yea Bulla just wants to fight all the time, but as soon as I do Vegeta comes and wants something and Bulla wines up fighting Nappa, but its nothing I cant handle" Goku continued stirring the noodles.

Goku served Vegeta and Bulla the Mac and cheese "I'm going to train for a bit" Goku whispered in Vegeta ear kissing his temple as he left the room, "where is dad going?" Bulla asked "he's training and you're going to the study," Vegeta said taking another bit of his food.

"Aww dad I don't want to studying is for pussies" Bulla covered her mouth really fast "BULLA where did you hear that word?" Vegeta looked at her as she pointed to Raditz

"Wait it wasn't me it was Nappa," Raditz rose his hands in defense but a high spike of energy was felt coming from the training facility.

Vegeta, Bulla, Raditz and Nappa all ran to the room witch Goku was in and all stared in 'aw' Bulla hid behind Vegeta's legs hiding her eyes from the light. Vegeta was in shock as he looked upon his mate hair as long (if not longer) than Raditz's his shirt was gone as his muscles were bigger and more defined.

"Holy shit Kakarott" Vegeta said walking up to him "Vegeta such language and you yelled at Raditz" Goku said putting his hand on Vegeta's belly giving him and the baby energy. "Nappa take Bulla shopping, Raditz you go with" Vegeta said demandingly still staring into goku's eyes.

"yes prince Vegeta" Nappa fallowed Bulla once she herd that word she was gone with Nappa and Raditz behind her "Kakarott" Vegeta's Voice sounded desperate "my prince" Goku grabbed Vegeta's nape (back of the head) violently kissing him.

"Kakarott will you?" Vegeta asked Goku grabbed Vegeta's waist pulling him closer erections grinding together Vegeta gasps "if I hurt you…" "You won't hurt me, Kakarott" Vegeta kissed him, Goku picked him up powering up ripping there cloths off.

Goku pushed his fingers into Vegeta getting him stretched he was relaxed from the energy emitting off of Goku, taking his fingers out Goku plunged inside of Goku, moving Vegeta hearing moans coming from Vegeta.

"Kakarott…yes," Vegeta yelled a sudden pain came through him

"Kakarott… stop..." Vegeta grit his teeth "ugh why?" Goku stopped "its coming" Vegeta slumped goku held onto him "GOD GET IT OUT, KAKAROTT" Vegeta yelled into his shoulder as he slipped out of him.

Goku brought him up to their room getting the baby while feeding

Vegeta his energy "almost there love" Goku dug taking their new baby out giving Vegeta a sensu bean, cleaning off their baby he walked back in the room.

Vegeta looked at his mate taking in the moment holding their baby as Goku looked at him with caring eyes he might be the strongest person alive but the gentlest when it came to delicate things, and their love making was amazing.

"it's a boy," Goku sat down next to Vegeta handing him the baby "do you wanna name him I got to name bulla" Vegeta looked at him "umm what about trunks" Goku looked into Vegeta eyes.

"Trunks will do fine" he said smiling at his mate kissing him "dad…" Bulla popped into the room staring at them noticing something in her daddy's arms as she walked over to them.

Goku picked her up placing her on his lap "this is your baby brother trunks," Goku informed as she touched his hand as he grabbed onto her finger "hi trunks, I'm your big sis" Bulla smiled as did Goku and Vegeta

"Kakarott can I talk to you really fast" Raditz asked more in a whisper "sure" Goku lifted Bulla off his lap and put her on the bed as Trunks was still holding her finger.

"What's up" Goku asked seeing his brother look troubled "well…i...I'm pregnant" Raditz spat "wow really, with who's?" Goku asked hugging his brother "Nappa" Raditz replied "I don't know how to tell him I've watched how he handles himself with bulla but he's always angry and he said he didn't want kids" Raditz almost started crying.

"Raditz ill talk to him tomorrow ok" Goku said retreating back into his room as Raditz went to his.

Hope you enjoyed it and R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner Beauty school is more important right now

I don't own dbz

Enjoy

Goku couldn't sleep, first him mate was pregnant and he couldn't be happier but now his brother was and Nappa hates kids. He just didn't know how to fix this one "shit…" he whispered getting up carefully from the bed making sure not to wake his sleeping love.

He pasted back and forth looking out the window and to his mate '_I don't know how Nappa would be mad he love's my brother maybe because it's his kid he wont min.'_

"Kakarott come to bed, and stop worrying about your brother" Vegeta said looking up at him as Goku crawled into bed, Vegeta snuggled up to him putting his head on his shoulder, "why are you so worried?" Vegeta asked kissing his loves neck.

"Because Nappa doesn't like kids and my brother is really scared he will leave him" Goku ran his hands through Vegeta's hair "they are mated Nappa can't leave him ill talk to Nappa tomorrow, bring your brother to the garden in the afternoon." Vegeta said kissing his mate.

"Do you want me to help you relax?" Vegeta asked getting on top of his mate "mmmm Vegeta please do!" goku's hands roamed over his mate slender hips as Vegeta kissed down his beautiful abs, ripping his pants off "yea baby" Goku ran his hand through Geta's hair.

Grabbing Goku's cock stroking it, sucking on the tip Goku was whimpering "Vegeta suck it" Geta did meeting the base of clean shaven skin "yesss," he tried to buck into deep hotness but was held back.

Vegeta got on top slamming Goku's cock inside of his entrance moaning rocking his hips meeting with goku's trusts, flipping him over Goku was now on top of a moaning Vegeta "ahh ahhh Kaka…Kakarott yesss…fuck mee!" Vegeta screamed gripping the taller's arms "god Vegeta you're so tight…ahhh…" Goku placed Vegeta's legs on his shoulders pounding deeper "GOD KAKAROTT AHHH… FUCK YESSS" Vegeta yelled.

"There at it again" Raditz smirked walking passed the door to his bedroom

"FUCK KAKAROTT IM… CUMING" Vegeta yelled again as Goku kissed him as he came Vegeta walls pulsed as the two rolled over Vegeta now on top of goku and fell asleep.

**Later that morning**

Goku was making breakfast as the others sat at the table Nappa and Raditz walked in as bulla did to sitting next to her daddy who was feeding her brother. "Morning daddy" bulla kissed his cheek.

"Morning sweetie" Vegeta kissed her cheek as goku set plates of food down as everyone ate as Goku was playing with bulla's food taking her's as she took his. Raditz watched out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad stop, eat your own food" bulla pushed her plate away from him after they were done Goku cleaned the plates putting them in the sink to clean later "Raditz wanna come out to the garden with me and bulla? Goku asked being pulled "yea sure" Raditz said.

"Here Kakarott take Trunks too" Vegeta stood handing him the baby "ok well be back" Goku bulla and Raditz left walking to the garden "Nappa come I need to talk to you" Vegeta said walking to a room standing on the balcony "what is it my lord" Nappa asked looking out seeing the gardens below them.

"Now I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you and no freaking out or getting mad, Raditz is pregnant he is scared to tell you cause you don't like kids is that true?" Vegeta asked leaning on the column.

Nappa was speechless he couldn't believe it his mate was pregnant and he couldn't even tell him "Nappa" Vegeta snapped him out of it "I…its…not like that I love kids I do want one I'm so happy I just don't know how to express it, but I'm disappointed he couldn't tell me" Nappa finally said.

"It happens, I was scared to tell Kakarott that I was pregnant, but because he is my mate I knew nothing would go wrong. You love Raditz right?" Vegeta looked out to the garden seeing his mate and the others Bulla was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Of course I do" so when the come back from there little walk take Raditz somewhere and talk to him he will tell you." Vegeta was still watching his daughter and his mate.

"Thank you prince Vegeta" Nappa said looking down also seeing his mate

"My Prince?"

"What is it Nappa"

"What is the feeling of a deep connection?"

"its were you know how your mate is feeling sad, angry, happy, you can hear his thought and finish there sentences when you feel so protected, its like nothing could touch you, sex isn't just sex its making love, when kisses leave you breathless, and when you can say things you never ever though you would here yourself saying, when one goofy smile warms your entire body and when you can say I love you and mean every word"

Vegeta smiled just thinking about his mate how he makes him feel when there together he was truly happy and nothing could ruin that.

**The End**

hope you all liked it nothing more I could do with this I'm thinking of a new story but I wanna see how this goes, so review if you liked it, don't if you didn't have a good one!!!


End file.
